kuberafandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 2-7
Summary When her assistant states that there is no sura clan with black blood, Riche says that there is—Chaos—but knowledge of that unknown clan is considered heresy. She decides that since this human-form Chaos half is extremely rare, she will never sell him. Leez questions why Kalibloom was inconveniently built in the mountains, and Asha explains that the Temple of Chaos was built around the landing place of the Sword of Return, and that the city became fighter-based since the barrier interferes with magical calculation. When Ran remarks that this is basic knowledge taught in schools, Leez recalls asking her mom to allow her to change her name so she could go to school. The three of them are invited into Riche's house by a servant, and they take the opportunity to look around at her vast collection of items; Asha takes special notice of the Neutral Bow in a display case. Behind the security cameras, Riche and her assistant are surprised to learn that Asha Rahiro is among them (her sister Ruche being a huge Asha fan), but are alarmed at the presence of Ran Sairofe, whose uncle is the Priest of Water, aunt the Dean of the School of Magic at Mistyshore University, and elder brother Lutz Sairofe the biggest competitor to Riche's company. Riche hatches a plan to take care of all of them, regardless of their connections. Ran tries to continue to discuss buying Yuta back, but at Asha's request he returns with Leez to their hotel after Asha assures him that she will get Yuta back without spending any money. 2-7_posessive_riche.PNG|Won't give up her newest acquisition 2-7 visiting riche.png|Entering the "fortress" 2-7 asha doesnt need money.PNG|Asha has a plan... Currygom's comment Headphones have appeared before, somewhere in Season 1... Afterword This week's thumbnail is Ran Sairofe, who's a big show-off. He was mentioned by many as rich and powerful, but people just remember him as "the guy who got an 'F' in Topology". Sad Leez. She is one of the characters who reveals what's on her mind the most often. But at the same time, she hides a lot of sadness. (Not the most, though... Many characters are in an even worse situation.) The group is in Kalibloom to get the Sword of Return and to remove the Golden Knight. But many readers have forgotten this. Many have asked me why they're in Kalibloom... Some didn't even read Season 1... Please read Season 1 again. It's all explained there... Many have wondered about Lutz's eyes!!! And they are closed... lol. They're the same color as Ran's. You'll have to use your imagination for now. Lutz's height? Compare it to Eline's next to him. His hair style will not necessarily stay the same. Mr. Ran Sairofe, lend me your ear... bhavati marut! But that would be very risky as this is an area where calculations are disrupted. + Leez's shoes are fixed. And I changed "headset" to "headphones". The ignorance of the writer is revealed. Notes * Re: Currygom's comment - We see Vayu wearing headphones in Episode 65. * Riche tells her assistant that knowledge of the clan of Chaos is heresy. For this reason, Ran was unaware of this clan before Asha told him. She also told him other things considered heresy. * Riche mentions that human-form suras from the Chaos clan are very rare. It appears most are not capable of taking human form. * The panel with the Sword of Return was first shown in Episode 42. * When Asha mentions fighters, the silhouettes of five fighters are shown. ** Show/Hide Spoiler From left to right: Zard Blain, Parr Hael, Clari Utas, and a yet unnamed figure are all first properly shown in the Test of the Sword. Teo was first properly shown at the end of Season 1. ** The silhouettes of Zard Blain and Teo Rakan also appeared when Kubera told Leez about Kalibloom. * Leez is reminded, once again, of the fact that she was not allowed to go to school. * The guard may be a machine (hence the clonk clonk sounds). Riche later calls him a big useless lump of steel. * Rana always talking about Asha: see Episode 63. * Among Riche's displayed exhibits, we see a scarf made by Vishnu: its silhouette was among those shown when Asha talked about Vishnu's items on Willarv. Unlike Vishnu's earrings, the scarf appears to be intact. * Asha looks at the Neutral Bow with a look of recognition. Show/Hide Spoiler She'll "buy" it from Riche soon enough. * In Season 1, Asha once threatened a few half hunters with Involuntary Manslaughter by Magical Accident, and Ran's impression of Asha was that she was capable of such. It turns out this episode that she really did commit such crimes. * Riche notes that Asha hated skirts. She may have seen Asha shopping with Brilith in Eloth three years ago. See the Notes section of Episode 78. * Ran's influential relatives were first described back in Mistyshore. * Lutz is the president of the Creation brand Artram, probably in competition to Riche's own company. * Asha probably assumed that Riche was about to accuse her of heresy (perhaps from sponsoring a half from the Chaos clan), Show/Hide Spoiler which is what Riche intended to do. References